1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor unit having a fan and a heat exchanger housed in a casing and an air-conditioning apparatus having the indoor unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an indoor unit provided with a drain pan configured to collect drain water occurring on a heat exchanger is proposed. An example of the indoor unit described above is one where “the indoor unit includes a heat exchanger 4, a fan rotor 203, a front drain pan 212h, a rear drain pan 212g, a fan motor, and a bottom frame module 212. The heat exchanger 4 includes a front side heat exchanging portion 4a provided on the front side and a back side heat exchanging portion 4b provided on the back side. The front drain pan 212h is positioned below a lower end of the front side heat exchanging portion 4a, and the rear drain pan 212g is positioned below a lower end of the back side heat exchanging portion 4b. A motor covering portion of the bottom frame module 212 covers over the fan motor, and is formed with a communication channel 212f which allows communication between the front drain pan 212h and the rear drain pan 212g.” (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-254552, Abstract, FIG. 9) is proposed.
In the conventional indoor unit, a heat exchanger is arranged so as to cover the front, top, and rear top of the fan (cross-flow fan, or the like). A front side drain pan (for example, the front drain pan 212h disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-254552, Abstract, FIG. 9) is used also as a member which forms an upper surface portion of a nozzle provided on the upstream side of the blow-out port and a front edge portion of the suction port of the fan. A back side drain pan (for example, the rear drain pan 212g disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-254552, Abstract, FIG. 9) is used also as a member which forms a rear edge portion of the suction port of the fan. Therefore, in the conventional indoor unit, the back side drain pan is required to be arranged on a level higher than the front side drain pan. In other words, in the conventional indoor unit, when draining the drain water collected by the front side drain pan and the back side drain pan to the outside of the casing using a drain hose connected to one of the drain pans, one has to connect the drain hose to the front side drain pan. Therefore, one has to detach and attach the front side drain pan having the drain hose connected thereto when performing maintenance (cleaning or the like of the fan or the heat exchanger) of the indoor unit after opening the front side portion or the like of the casing, which disadvantageously lead to poor maintainability.